


The Little Things

by FeatherFall101



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Foreshadowing, Not what you might think, Possible Spoilers, Prequel, could lead to more, stories between story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-14 03:03:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15379281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeatherFall101/pseuds/FeatherFall101
Summary: True Love isn't found in grand romantic gestures, exotic expensive gifts and endless compliments delivered by a silver tongue. True love is found in the little things we do for those we hold dear, even if we don't realise why we do them.





	1. Chapter I - Apprentice

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to continue, I couldn't leave it alone.

Lily sighed in the empty store as she finished taking inventory for the hundredth time that week since Asra left on his latest journey. Asra seemed to been leaving more frequently of late and although her magic had been coming along well and he was happy for her to care for the shop while he was around he seemed reluctant to want her to open the shop without him. Not that she didn't appreciate the concern but she was starting to wonder if he trusted her, heck with how often he left she was starting to wonder if he even wanted to be around her... But Asra is her one true companion in this life. She has no memory of her life before the shop, Asra has been teaching her magic, from the basics, to tricks he finds fun to complex spells which leave her feeling drained after each attempt. He taught her to truly listen, and has been trying to help her remember her past. Asra had been many things to Lily the past few years, but now all she wanted was for him to come back to alleviate the boredom she was feeling. Giving up on inventory Lily decided she should start to make dinner, maybe a cup of tea then read one of the books scattered around the shop, it does the heart no good to dwell on what ifs - But what if...

A loud creak from the other room brought her out of her musings and a brief moment of panic. The shop was locked up and there was no one with her so what made the noise? The noise disturbed the salamander in the stove who poked its head out curiously before going back to its wood pile. If the salamander wasn't concerned then she shouldn't be, still she picked up the fire poker and climbed the stairs cautiously, Asra usually came back from his journeys in the dead of night as Lily slept but that didn't stop him from setting up a trick or two to keep her on her toes. Slowly opening the door she peered into the room, looking around the clutter she spotted Asra's travelling gear strewn on the floor before she noticed his form, sprawled across the bed, he was home. A wave of joy washed over her but she stopped herself bursting into the room, cautiously she approached the figure on the bed almost blushing at the state he was in. Asra was lying on his back, one arm draped across his bare chest. it looked as though he'd managed to remove his coat and shirt but seemed to have given up before collapsing on the bed, his worn boots still on his feet dangling off the side of the bed. He must've been exhausted. She almost didn't believe it was him until she noticed Faust curled up by his side. As if sensing she had been seen, Faust wearily raised her head and bobbed it towards Lily in greeting, tongue flicking out lazily before moving herself to a more comfortable pillow on the window sill.

Lily rolled her eyes shaking her head at Asra. Gently placing the poker against the wall she took the boots from his feet. She briefly considered removing his trousers for him, blushing furiously at the thought before covering him in the soft linen blanket. A murmured whisper escaped his lips - he was dreaming. She smiled softly before turning to leave the two to rest but stopped in her tracks when she heard her name. She turned back, her smile faltering at the pained look across Asra's face. Whatever nightmare he was having must have been bad, she'd never known him to talk in his sleep, she heard her name again and the words 'don't' and 'alone' in his murmuring, he was sweating, it almost looked as though he was crying. She reacted before she realised what she was doing. In a moment she was back at his side, she reached down and gently caressed his cheek.

“Shhhhh, I'm here, you're not alone” Lily cooed softly. As Asra relaxed she didn't even realise she had used her magic until she felt the familiar drain of her energy that usually came after casting a spell. Not wanting to wake Asra, she made a move to get up to go to her own bed when she felt a warm gentle grip around her wrist. Asra had shifted, still asleep, but held her arm like a lifeline. Her heart ached for a moment at the sight of him. Already feeling a little fatigued, she climbed into the bed next to him. His soft arms, stronger than expected, wrapped around her waist, cuddling her like a large teddy bear. Lily couldn't keep herself from smiling, it felt like the most natural thing in the world. “Maybe I'll just stay like this a little while” she thought before drifting off to sleep in his arms.

The next morning Lily awoke to find herself alone in Asra’s bed, the covers had been carefully laid over her. Still groggy from the night before and blinking the sleep from her eyes she tried to remember why she was still fully dressed and not in her own bed on the other side of the tiny room when a delicious smell accosted her senses. Her stomach groaned loudly as she realised she didn't eat last night. Following her nose she made her way to the living room, the small round dining table covered with fresh baked breads and breakfast sweets of all flavours, the smell of freshly made herbal tea poured from the beaded doorway to the kitchen. Asra entered the room carrying a small tray smiling sweetly as he saw Lily.

“Good morning! Sleep well?” he greeted her cheerfully.

As she opened her mouth to answer her stomach growled again loud enough to wake the dead.

Asra's musical laughter filled the air as he placed the tray down in the last remaining space on the table before dropping to the chair next to Lily.

Blushing furiously she stammered out “Good morning, Master.”

She poured Asra a cup of tea from the tray before filling a plate with food for him, and placed the food in front of him as he managed to stop laughing. She noticed tears in the corners of his eyes. It couldn't have been that funny. She sits back down to get her own plate as he says her name softly, she stops and watches him. Picking up the pumpkin bread from the plate in front of him, he brings it to her lips

“Open wide, you need this more than me right now,” he said, smiling gently at her. She moved to take the bread from him but he pulled it from her reach, grabbing her hand to still her. “I said open wide.” A playful grin broke across his face."

Too hungry to argue, Lily gave in and allowed him to feed her. The roll was fresh, still warm with hints of new spices weaved into the dough. The baker must be trying a new recipe, delicious! She closed her eyes, smiling as she swallowed, still savouring the taste. She opened her eyes as Asra offers her another bite, her already reddened cheeks glowing with colour. As he fed her the rest of the roll she noticed his fingers had been caressing her hand, almost absentmindedly as he focused on his ministrations. She eyed him cautiously. If he's in a playful mood she's bound to find trouble later, but all she could see was a genuine smile and a strange but familiar look in his eyes. Sometimes she'd notice it when he let his guard down, lost in thought while she stole gazes at him.

“You know, it's been long enough now and I've taught you more than you need to run the shop on your own...” He said this more to himself than to Lily but her eyes widened as he trailed off.

She takes a second to compose herself. “Does this mean you're leaving?... For good?” She asks sadness seeping into her words.

“What? **No**!” Her words caught him off guard and his tone sounded harsher than he meant, softer he spoke again “I'm back for a while so i can help you practice, but I will still need to leave, to places I can't take you yet, but I can't leave you with no means if income, and i _will_ come back” He brought his hand to her chin and raised her head, looking her in the eye. His assurance comforted her enough to allow herself to relax and she found herself smiling at him, leaning into his touch.

“And Lily?”

“Yes Master?”

“... You don't need to call me Master anymore.”

“Yes… Asra.”


	2. Chapter II The Masks We Wear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We all have secrets, things we want to hide, things we just can't share. And so we hide behind the masks we wear everyday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to continue, I couldn't leave well enough alone. Lily is just the name I'm giving to this apprentice. Right now she is a blank canvas, so until she gets a description she is whatever you want her to be. (except taller than Asra. Lily is short)

Asra wandered the marketplace. It had been a few weeks since he had last left the shop in the night, but this time he had not gone far. He had never felt better than when he woke up with her in his arms, she had not shared his bed since. This was the first time he'd left Lily alone with the shop open, and he’d been gone a couple of days already. He’d asked Faust to stay hidden and watch her, to make sure Lily would be ok alone. He felt awful having his familiar spy on her, but through their link he could make sure she would be alright. He had stayed with her until his heart felt like it would shatter. They were so close but he felt they were still worlds apart. She was strong, getting stronger everyday. Soon he wouldn't have to keep this secret from her anymore, but she wasn't ready. **He** wasn't ready.

 

Faust watched Lily from her hiding spot curled up in the rafters, her tongue flicked lazily. The woman below her had gotten over her initial nervousness fairly quickly. Much quicker than Asra had when he first started running the shop. She had seen to several people who had came to the little shop, gave a couple of palm readings and chased out a drunkard who wandered into the wrong place and tried to get upstairs. Faust understood why he was worried though, he didn’t like to leave her alone incase something triggered an... episode. Hearing a sigh, Faust lowered her head to get a closer look at Lily. She was leaning against the display case in the front of the shop, head in her hands. She looked bored? No, it wasn’t just boredom. Faust lowered herself as low as she would dare, her tongue flicking out to taste Lily’s aura and let the feelings rain down on her.

 

“ _Asra?_ ” Faust reached out to him through their link, she didn’t want to make him worry just yet.

“Faust? Is everything ok? Is Lily alright?” The reply came instantly, he was far too anxious that one.

“ _Lonely_.” If Asra wanted Faust could reveal herself, but then Lily would know Asra had left Faust to watch her.

Faust could feel Asra’s pain and sent comforting feelings towards him. Despite her loneliness, Lily was doing well at the shop. It was a few long moments before Asra spoke again.

“Stay hidden for now. I’ll be back tomorrow. Let me know if anything else changes or anything feels off.”

Faust send her acknowledgement to Asra and curled back up making herself comfortable again in the rafters.

 

Though she felt comfortable running the shop and happily set herself into a routine, Lily found that she missed Asra a great deal more than when the shop was closed. Every creak the old building made, everytime the door opened, she hoped it was Asra returning. She did well to hide her disappointment and she liked seeing her customers, especially when the baker popped in for some dried herbs. They had spent a while talking while Lily recommended the best herbs for baking and the next day the baker returned with his latest loaf. Asra and Lily may be able to dabble in the arcane but what that man could do with food was magic in itself.

 

Lily closed the shop for the night, using her magic to snuff out the lanterns in front. She had a feeling that as this was the first time Asra had left her to open the shop he would be back the first day, but he wasn’t. She had kept the shop open longer than she should in the hopes of catching him when he returned, and by doing so she neglected her practicing. This time she closed the shop at a more reasonable hour, but still later than she should have.

This time she was going to practice. Asra would come back and she was going to make him proud of her. She picked up a potted herb and moved into the back room where Asra gave tarot readings. The plant was already withering when they found it. She knew what she needed to do. By concentrating her magic on a point, in this case the top layer of soil, she could convert it to something else. In this case she wanted something that would provide the plant with nutrients. The problem was that without her master here to encourage her she found it difficult to concentrate. Every time she thought she had found focus she could only see his face. The way his fluffy white hair framed his face, the smile that reached his violet eyes whenever she succeed. The final straw was when she thought back to that night a few weeks ago. She became so flustered that instead of transfiguring the object in front of her she launched an item behind her from its shelf sending it flying across the room where it knocked down the opposite shelf.

Furious with herself she gave up her futile training in favour of cleaning up the mess she had made. She was checking the items for damages when she noticed something among the curios. A small feminine mask, shaped like a fox. It was painted a deep blue and white, with lines of inky black adding detail and shape. Although the paint was faded the mask itself was beautiful. It looked familiar somehow but she couldn't remember seeing it before. A feeling tugged inside of her, begging her to try the mask on. She hesitated… this was Asra's, wasn't it? Was it wrong of her to wear it without his permission? But something inside told her that wasn't quite right. Finally after a few agonising moments compulsion won out and Lily brought the mask to her face.

Her vision blurred and her head ached as images rushed past, too fast for her to focus on. Familiar shapes and noises merged together in her mind, she felt as though her head was being split open.

 

The sound of Lily's scream broke Faust from her reverie. One moment Lily was cleaning a mess she had made practicing, something that happened on occasion, the next she was on her knees, clutching her head in pain. Faust called out in a panic.

“ _Asra!_ ”

“What’s wrong Faust?!”

 _“Lily! Pain!_ ”

“I'm on my way!”

Faust made her way from her hiding spot, ready to comfort the young magician.

 

Lily wrenched the mask from her face, tossing it back into the pile, her splitting headache reduced to a throbbing pain. Still reeling from the experience she stood up shakily, using the table to support herself. She knew this was not the first time she had headaches like this. Asra taught her to use her magic to calm herself, to dull the pain when her head ached. She tried to focus on that now, but the pain made it difficult. She felt something slither up her arm from the table, and a slim tongue tickled her cheek, Faust. If she was here Asra would be soon too.

“Hi Faust,” Lily managed to say weakly, smiling at the concern on the lilac snake’s face, “I'm… I'm okay”

Lily let Faust drape herself over her shoulders. The snake squeezed her reassuringly, more gently than Lily would have thought possible. It was oddly comforting.

She had managed to finish cleaning the room, putting everything she had knocked down on the table before she heard the door open.

She turned around with a tired smile on her face, the throbbing in her head now a dull but persistent ache.

“Welcome home mas-... Asra,” she said quietly.

Asra stood in the door for a moment, sensing around him. He felt for her aura. She was still in pain. His heart ached in his chest. He approached her with a troubled look on his face.

“Are you alright? You look pale.”

“Just a headache I-” Lily was cut off by Asra's sudden but gentle grip on her arms.

“How bad was it? What did you see?” The concern was clear in his voice.

She went quiet under his gaze, watching him search her face. Again he had that look in his eyes she couldn’t quite place. Pain? Desperation?

“It was a lot of nothing, just blurred images and the pain came. It might have been a vision? …” She trailed off watching his face as his expression changed, he seemed to be relaxing a little.

Without words or warning her pulled her close, surrounding her in a soft embrace. Her head resting directly on his chest, she eyed the shirt he never fully buttoned up. She heard a soft sigh from above her.

Just having his presence there calmed her, she was already forgetting her pain. A sensation of magic washed over her, Asra’s magic and just like that her pain was gone. What had caused it again?

“Sorry I broke the shelf…”

“I’m just glad you’re alright, don’t worry about the shelf, we’ll fix it in the morning.” Asra smiled at her. He looked as cheerful as she remembered, but his smile didn’t quite reach his eyes. “Let’s go to bed, you must be tired running the shop and practicing! You’ll have to tell me how everything went. Wait, Have you eaten yet?”

Asra lead Lily upstairs casting a casual eye back at the room. His eyes rested at the blue fox mask on the table. He flashed the mask a glare before continuing his conversation with Lily as if nothing was out of place.


	3. Chapter III - Less is More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprises could be the best way to show someone how much you know them and care about them, but not everyone likes surprises. even so, not all surprises are bad.

Once again Lily awoke in Asra’s bed, this time though it was just before dawn, and she was not alone. The bed was small and yet somehow he managed to keep his body from pressing into hers, their only contact was his arm rested around her waist, holding her gently.

She thought back to the night before, she remembered she had been in pain, Asra had returned and her pain was gone. For as often as he left her (which was getting to be more frequent of late) he was always there when she needed him. When Asra had returned they made food together and talked well into the night, about his travels and her experiences while he was away, before retiring for the night to the tiny room they shared. He’d tripped over something left in the cluttered, tiny room and fell to the bed, when she tried to catch him she ended up being dragged with him. Lily was too busy laughing to notice the worried expression on his face before it melted away with her laugher. Finding herself too tired to move Lily just stayed on his bed.

Lying on her back she watched him as he slept, mesmerised by the gentle rise and fall of his chest. Tearing her eyes away from him she surveyed the room in the moonlight from the open window. If they didn’t have the second bed there would be much more space in the room… Lily blushed deeply at the implication of bringing up the idea of permanently sharing a bed with Asra, but lying next to him in that moment just felt like the most natural thing in the world. Suddenly feeling bold Lily adjusted herself, shifting on her side she moved back to be closer to Asra, enjoying the warmth of his body against her. She stiffened when she felt him move but relaxed again as his arm wrapped around her holding her close. It felt right. She listened to his breathing for a little while, before drifting back to sleep.

Lily woke the second time to a thin tongue flicking across her face. Faust was awake and she was hungry. Asra was no longer cuddled up to Lily but still fast asleep beside her. Smiling she got up and raised her arm to Faust, allowing the snake to curl up around her.

“Come on Faust, let’s get breakfast going.” she whispered.

Asra listened carefully his ears attuned to the noises from the kitchen, but his mind was focused entirely on communication with Faust. She let him watch through her eyes as Lily prepared breakfast, no worse for wear despite the episode yesterday. Each time Asra tried to tell her, to remind her of her past and who she used to be Lily became catatonic. The trauma of everything must have been too much for her mind to bear. When she returned to him almost 3 years ago, she couldn’t remember anything not even how to speak. Asra had taught her how to live again, to control her magic, everything she and her aunt had taught him about the shop and the world, a long time ago… but the one thing he couldn’t teach her was who she used to be, what she meant to him. To do so would break her. Would break him. It’s only the smallest relief to him, that her headaches happen less frequently the more she learns to control her magic. It should be a relief to him that each time something triggers her condition he has to make her forget less and less. Instead it only furthers the dread he feels in the pit of his stomach, and worsens the ache in his heart. He can’t stand that he has to hide his feelings from her, and though he’s never once lied to her he hates that there is so much he can’t tell her. Seeing breakfast would be ready soon Asra returned to himself, he didn’t know when the tears has started silently streaming down his face, but he wouldn’t let her see. He had to be strong, for both of them.

Breakfast was a fun affair. Lily’s cooking had come a long way and while Asra loved cooking for her, seeing the smile on her face as she relished the taste of his food, sometimes it was nice to let her pamper him. So they fed each other and talked and laughed as though yesterday’s panic had never happened. Faust was being unusually quiet, Asra never liked that. As much as he loved and trusted his familiar, she was a sneaky little snake. After breakfast Lily gave Asra a shopping list, she insisted they needed groceries, he was staying awhile right? He wouldn’t leave her again so soon? Good! Then they definitely needed more food. Oh and the stove salamander was running low on its favourite forest sprigs, could he please get some more? Of course she had to treat the salamander, it did so much work for them and kept her company when he was away. For someone who didn’t remember why they were so close she certainly seemed to remember how to push his buttons just the right way to guilt trip him. Asra left bemused, but convinced Lily to let faust stay with her in case she needed him right away. Lily and Faust exchanged conspiratorial looks, before getting to work.

When Asra returned later that afternoon he was uneasy. He knew something was going on, Lily seemed a little too eager to get him out and Faust was unusually tight lipped. He was almost afraid of what would await him on his return. He wasn't expecting the door to be locked early or the usually slightly cluttered shop to be so immaculate. Things which normally lived on the counter found new homes on shelves he was sure weren’t there before. The mess from yesterday no longer on the table, but back on a replaced shelf, the blue fox mask sat prominently in the middle. There also seemed to be more pillows in the small back room than he remembered, adding another layer of comfort to the room.

“Lily? Faust? I’m home!” Asra called out

“We’re up here! Could you lock up again?” Lily sounded nervous, and a little excited? Now he was really worried.

He made his way upstairs, setting the groceries down in the kitchen, there was noone around, nor were they in the living area. That left only one place. Asra made his way to the small bedroom they shared. He stopped in the doorway, shock and confusion crossing his face that he couldn’t hide. The room was tidy, and felt so much bigger than it actually was. shelves lined the walls, clearly split between her belongings and his. In the corner at the bottom of the bed was an entire area set up for faust with cushions all set at different levels and a raised box for her to curl up in when it was too cold out. But something big was missing.

“Surprise!” _“Surprise!”_ Both said musically at the same time, one to his ears the other his mind.

Asra looked at Lily, she was sitting on his bed her feet not quite reaching the floor. Looking decidedly sheepish. Faust was curled on her new bed with her favourite cushion looking like the cat that ate the canary. Asra blinked a few times he tried to keep his expression neutral.

“Are you trying to tell me something?” he sounded far to hopeful, almost excited. His own voice had betrayed him. He hoped she wouldn’t notice the faint blush that graced his cheeks.

Lily’s laughter filled the room, even Faust seemed to giggle at him.

“There was no room to move with two beds in here, we were always tripping over everything, so i recycled it. And since we had so much more space with all the new shelves, I cleaned the whole house from top to bottom, with Faust’s help of course.” she turned to smile at the snake, curled up contently.

“So where will I sleep?” Asra couldn’t help but smirk as he approached her.

“We could always share this bed…” she kept her gaze towards Faust, her hair blocking much of her face from his view. Though her voice remained steady she couldn’t stop the tears that came with her next words “... when you aren’t away.”

That last part caused an ache to well up in his heart.

“I’m not always gone.” he sat by her on the bed and draped his arms around her holding her in a comforting embrace, her back pressed lightly against his chest. “You did all this in one day?”

“Yeah, mostly with magic since we didn’t have all the tools here.” Lily turned to face him smiling.

“How are you feeling?” he asked carefully though he was beaming with pride.

“Only a little tired... and hungry” she admitted her stomach gurgled as she spoke.

It was Asra’s turn to laugh now, more so when she blushed.

“I’ll make us something to eat, keep the bed warm for me?” he smiled as he rose to go to the kitchen. It took Lily a few moments to realise what he meant.

“Asra we are not eating in here, I just tidied up!” she charged after him.

Faust opened her eye and gazed at the doorway lazily, never a dull moment with those two together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From here on the story will catch up to the game, there will sometimes be reference to in game events though the chapters themselves will be their own stories between and around the events in the game. This means that there will be more characters than just Asra and Lily and Lily may even get given a description. Tags will be added for characters with each chapter update and i'd like to try and things may get darker from here on out, they'll certainly get smuttier... eventually (^_^)


End file.
